


For a Moment of Forever

by whispered_story



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Lukas and Philip get to spend a weekend alone together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift)!
> 
> Title from Kris Kristofferson's "A Moment of Forever".

The bike comes to a stop, skidding a little on the wet ground, dirt spraying up. Lukas kills the engine.

Philip's arms ache a little from how tightly he's been holding on, gripping Lukas. He pushes his helmet off, smiling widely, and Lukas does the same. 

"Dude, that was awesome!" Lukas exclaims, grinning at him. He looks excited, cheeks a little flushed. They're both sprinkled with mud, their shoes and the bottom of their jeans completely caked.

After shooting some new material for Lukas's channel earlier, Lukas took him for a spin. It's been raining on and off the last few days, so the ground is all soggy, puddles everywhere. As they shot through the hilly landscape on the bike — a little too fast, maybe, but Philip knows he can trust Lukas — mud and dirt had sprayed up around them, the cold wind rushing past, while Lukas was a warm, firm line against his chest.

Philip might have just pretended to be into motocross in the beginning, but he really loves riding with Lukas. It's thrilling and yet the familiarity of it, the press of Lukas's body against his, makes him feel safe. 

Philip laughs at Lukas's enthusiasm, feeling giddy himself. "Yeah," he agrees, dismounting. "Man, if Helen had seen us she'd never let me ride with you again."

"Well, you better not tell her," Lukas says. He gets off the bike and reaches for Philip, fingers curling in the front of his jacket. He tugs him close, dragging him in for a kiss, lips still curved up. Philip can feel the way he smiles against his mouth and he lets out another laugh, pushing up into the kiss while wrapping his arms around Lukas's neck, helmet still clutched in one hand.

"Are you asking me to lie to my foster mother, Mr. Waldenbeck?" he asks, pulling back. Lukas’s hands hold him against him and he has to arch his back to be able to look up at Lukas.

Lukas smirks and nips at his jaw, all teasing and playful. Philip loves it when Lukas gets like this. He's come so far, changed so much. Become so much more comfortable, so much happier.

"There are some things she doesn't need to know," Lukas says.

"Oh?"

"Mmm, like what I plan to do with you."

"What _do_ you plan to do with me?" Philip asks, his stomach fluttering with excitement.

"Let me show you," Lukas murmurs and kisses him again, quickly. "Inside."

"Lead the way," Philip says and untangles himself from Lukas. He's barely taken a step back when Lukas grabs his hand, pulling him back close and towards the house. But then he stops.

"Shit," he says and nods at the car in the driveway that Philip is only now noticing.

"I thought you said your dad was going to be gone for the weekend?"

"He is," Lukas says and huffs. "I guess he hasn't left yet."

Philip sighs. "Guess we gotta play nice until he does then."

"Yeah," Lukas says with grimace that makes Philip want to smile. Patience isn't Lukas's strongest suit. "Come on. Let's hope he's gonna leave soon."

Philip nods and follows Lukas inside the house, their hands still tangled. In the hallway, they stop to take their shoes off, careful not to track mud everywhere.

"We should probably shower," Philip says, keeping his voice quiet. 

He still feels a little awkward around Bo, careful with the things he says. Bo doesn't mind Philip coming over, even staying the night, but Philip knows he's not exactly ecstatic about their relationship. Philip suspects he's in denial about the kind of things he and Lukas do when they're alone and Philip is happy to keep it that way. Sometimes it's easier to deal with that than the knowing, teasing looks Gabe and Helen give him and the remarks they make. 

"Not together," Lukas points out, a little mournfully.

"We can do that later," Philip says.

"Promise?"

Philip grins. "You bet," he says. 

"Okay," Lukas says. "You go first. I'll go talk to my dad, try and find out when he's leaving. I can take a shower in the spare bathroom down the hall."

"Okay," Philip agrees and gives Lukas a quick kiss. 

He rolls the legs off his jeans up a little and is careful not to touch anything as he makes his way upstairs. Lukas has his own bathroom across the hall from his bedroom, thank _god_ , but Philip still locks the door before he strips off his dirty clothes and gets in the shower. He takes his time, probably stalling more than he should, but he kind of hopes if he stays in the shower for long enough, Bo will be gone by the time he comes out. They've made plans for the weekend — plans that included little to no clothes and only taking breaks to have some food and maybe cuddling up in Lukas's bed with his laptop to watch a couple of movies in-between. 

He's been looking forward to this all week. It's the first time they'll be spending an entire weekend together without anyone else around. Helen, Gabe and Bo all took some convincing, none of them feeling quite comfortable with Philip and Lukas being alone, and if Philip is quite honest, he's a bit nervous about it, too. He knows he'll double check to make sure the front door is locked before they turn in tonight and they'll keep their phones nearby, just in case, but he also thinks they need this. Need to learn to be on their own and okay, to not feel scared. They're both eighteen and they'll be off to college after this summer, so it feels important to him that they do this, that they'll prove to themselves they'll be okay on their own. And as long as Lukas is there, Philip thinks he'll be fine.

He finishes showering, smiling a little at how he smells like Lukas's body wash and shampoo now and how nice that feels. Lukas's scent always comforts him. He likes to bury his face in the crook of Lukas's neck after a nightmare and he usually sleeps in one of Lukas's t-shirts or sweaters when Lukas doesn't spend the night. 

He dries off quickly, eager to get back to Lukas now, and only then realizes that he didn't bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with him. He ties the towel across his waist securely and grabs his clothes, peeking out into the hallways before he hurries across the hall into Lukas's bedroom.

Lukas is sitting on his bed, dressed in sweatpants, damp hair curling around his face. He grins at Philip, eyes roaming over his chest, and whistles. 

"Shut up," Philip says. "If your dad sees me in just a towel..."

The thought makes his cheeks heat up a little. He doesn't even kiss Lukas when his dad is around, much less prance around half-naked.

Lukas's grin widens. "Good thing he just left."

"Oh," Philip says. He drops his dirty clothes on the floor.

"Yeah, oh," Lukas echoes. "You took forever... now, come here already."

He holds a hand out, beckoning Philip over, and Philip goes without hesitation. "The towel's wet. I'll get your bed all damp," he warns as he kneels on the edge of the bed.

Lukas reaches for him, pulling him in. Philip shuffles closer, shifting onto Lukas's lap, and Lukas pulls the towel off, tossing it aside. The cool air against his damp skin makes Philip shudder.

"There, problem taken care of," Lukas says. 

His hands palm Philip's hip as he covers Philip's lips with his in a deep kiss. His touch is warm, and Philip presses closer as he opens his mouth under Lukas's. Arousal is settling in the pit of his stomach, spreading through him quickly, his cock starting to fill. He makes a small, happy noise, his fingers twisting in Lukas's hair, and pushes forward, against Lukas. He can feel Lukas, too, the thick, hard line of his cock prominent through the thin layer of his sweatpants. 

"Fuck," Lukas murmurs into the kiss, fingers digging harder into Philip's flesh, gripping him more tightly.

Philip laughs, the sound wet and breathless, their kiss breaking. "Yeah, that's the plan," he says.

Lukas rolls his eyes at him, but he presses another kiss to Philip's mouth and then shifts them, maneuvering until they're lying down. He kicks off his pants, and Philip lets his gaze travel down Lukas's body, taking in the miles of pale skin, the hard cock curved up against Lukas's belly. He pulls Lukas close by the neck, dragging him into another kiss. The heat of Lukas's mouth, the feel of his hands touching him, playing over his naked skin, is making his head spin.

Lukas’s fingers travel over his belly, his lips moving from Philip's to his jaw, down his throat, leaving a trail of hot, damp kisses behind. Philip arches against him, seeking more contact. Their cocks slide together, and he moans.

Lukas pushes away, pulling back, and Philip makes a noise of protest.

"Can you roll over?" Lukas asks and rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. He looks nervous, and Philip gives him a confused frown. After the awkwardness of the first couple of times faded, they've become comfortable around each other; Lukas has lost all shyness, all nervousness.

Philip pushes up, kisses Lukas briefly, before rolling over. He settles down, hums when Lukas runs his hands down his side, kneeling between his legs.

"God, Philip," he hears Lukas murmur and it makes him smile. Lukas leans down, over him, and kisses the top of Philip's spine. He mouths a path down Philip's body, hands squeezing Philip's hips, a low moan breaking from his throat as he reaches the dip of Philip's back. It feels good — not just the kisses, the touches, but knowing how attracted Lukas is to him. That seeing him spread out for Lukas like this turns him on, that he gets to Lukas the same way Lukas gets to him. 

Lukas's chin brushes against the curve of his butt, and Lukas stops. "Can I—" he starts. "Can I try something?"

His hands palm the cheeks of Philip's ass, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. Philip gives a jerky nod. "Sure, yeah," he says. 

Lukas's hands feel good, and whatever he has planned, Philip is pretty sure he's going to like it. He always does.

Lukas's hesitation has him a bit nervous though, and he jumps when he feels Lukas kiss the top of his ass. Lukas spreads him open with his hands and Philip feels his heart speed up, his breath catching, because there's no way Lukas is going to be doing what Philip thinks he is. He's not going to eat him out.

But then he feels Lukas's mouth, a soft kiss brushed against his hole and the hesitant touch of his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Lukas, are you—" _Sure_ , he wants to ask, but then Lukas licks over his hole more boldly, wet and hot, and the sparks of pleasure leave him momentarily speechless. Lukas pushes his fingers harder into the meat of Philip's cheeks, spreads him open wider, his tongue circling Philip's rim a few times, before he pushes in just the tiniest but.

Philip moans, unable to stop his hips from twitching, pushing back into it. The pleasure feels almost overwhelming, and he claws at the sheets. It's so dirty and intimate, having Lukas's mouth there. Having him lick his way inside of him, spit slick and hot. With each swipe of his tongue, each little press inside of Philip, Philip loses it a little more. Moans and whimpers start spilling from his mouth, broken, helpless sounds. 

Lukas is making noises too, small hums and groans, the vibrations of them sending flickers of pleasure up Philip's spine.

He's so hard now, aching, and his entire body feels like it's buzzing. He buries his face in the pillow and cries out when he feels teeth graze his rim, before Lukas kisses the spot.

"Lukas," Philip gasps into the pillow. He feels Lukas let go off him with one hand and then a dry finger circles his hole. The spit eases the way enough that it slides in. Lukas tugs at the rim and thrusts his tongue in alongside of his finger, face buried between Philip's cheeks, and he can feel it all — the hint of stubble, the heat of Lukas's mouth, his press of his nose. 

It's different than sex usually feels like. Dirtier, more startling because this is something he never expected and the fact that Lukas is eating him out, knowing that he wants to do that — it's incredible. And Lukas tongue is still there, licking at him, shallowly pushing into him, finger sliding in and out.

It's too much. 

Philip comes with a wet sob, back arched as he pushes back, body strung tight.

Lukas works him through it, hand squeezing his cheek, tongue swirling around, pleasure and heat rolling over Philip, until he goes boneless. 

"Lukas," he mumbles, the word slurred, breathless. 

The mattress shifts, jostling him a little, as Lukas crawls up to where he is. He lies down next to him, kissing the side of his neck, nosing along his jaw, hands fluttering over Philip's back. Philip turns into him and can feel Lukas, still hard, pressing against his stomach. 

"Can I kiss you?" Lukas asks, and his voice sounds wrecked. 

Philip laughs, still breathless. "God, yes," he murmurs, his mouth seeking Lukas's, pressing their lips together in a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. 

He can taste himself there, as he opens up to the heat of Lukas's mouth, and moans into it. He feels heady, dizzy with bliss and the thrill of what they just did, what Lukas did. Unprompted, unasked. 

Lukas shifts, rubbing against him and it refuels the arousal in Philip, too.

"Let me," he murmurs, between kisses. He slides his hand between them and wraps his fingers around Lukas. 

"Fuck," Lukas moans. 

"Feels good?" Philip asks. The angle isn't perfect, their bodies pressed too close, but Lukas keeps rocking into his hand, making soft noises.

"Yeah. Oh fuck, yes," Lukas says. He drops his head, lips trailing kisses down Philip's throat, to his collarbone. Philip feels the sting of teeth, before Lukas kisses the pain away, sucks on the spot. Philip swipes his thumb over the crown of Lukas's cock, smearing precome, and gives him a few more fast strokes.

Lukas comes hot between their stomachs, moans muffled by Philip's skin. 

Philip jerks him through it until Lukas quietens down, moans turning into harsh pants. "Fuck, that was hot," Lukas says.

Philip lays his head down onto the pillow, facing Lukas, and bites his lower lip, grinning. "I can't believe you did that," he says. 

Lukas pushes in closer to him, kisses him. "You liked it?" he asks softly.

Philip huffs, happiness feeling like a bubble in his chest, expanding, about to burst and encompass him entirely. "Are you kidding me?" he asks. "Christ, Lukas."

"Thought it'd be hot," Lukas admits. 

Philip cups his cheek and presses a series of small kisses to his lips. "Yes," he murmurs. "More than hot."

Lukas grins and throws an arm around Philip, tugging him in. Their cooling come is still sticky on their skin, smeared on their bellies. 

"We made a mess," Philip says, wrinkling his nose.

Lukas's grin gets wider. "Not done with you yet," he says. His hand, big and warm, splays over his back. He slides it slower, down Philip's spine, and palms his ass. 

Philip pushes back into the touch, already getting hard again, and hums, somewhere between turned on and languid.

"No?" he asks.

Lukas kisses his jaw. "I told you. I have plans for you," he says. "Unless you'd rather get cleaned up and, I don't know, nap."

"No," Philip says with a laugh. Lukas looks pleased and he leans over Philip, reaching for the drawer. He pulls out the lube he keeps stashed away there and Philip feels another thrill of excitement run through him.

Lukas holds the bottle up, waving it around a little. "Yeah?"

"Like I'd ever say no," Philip says and tugs Lukas back into a kiss by his neck. 

They make out for a while, almost lazily. Philip likes it like this, when the first orgasm has taken off the edge a little, and it's all languid kissing and soft touches, bodies rocking together as they work themselves up to round two. Until they're both hard and panting again, kisses getting more insistent, hands seeking, pleasure building.

Philip moans when slick, cold fingers finally slip between his cheeks. Lukas presses against his hole, circles it a few times before pushing in, two fingers. Philip moans encouragingly, hitching a leg up over Lukas's. He's relaxed enough, loose enough, that Lukas slides in easily, pumping his fingers in and out a few times, curling them.

"Lukas... just... want you in me," Philip keens, fingers digging into Lukas's neck, mouths mashed together.

"Soon," Lukas murmurs, and nudges a third finger in. Philip can feel the stretch, his muscles contracting around the intrusion before he relaxes. Slowly, he rocks back, taking him in deeper. Their kiss breaks, their breathing harsh in the silence of the room. 

"Sometimes I can't believe you let me do this," Lukas whispers, and he sounds almost awed.  
It makes something inside of Philip's chest tighten and he splays his legs more, wanting to give Lukas this, give him everything.

"Feels so good," he says. "Want you. Please."

"Okay, yeah," Lukas says. He kisses the corner of Philip's mouth as he pulls his fingers out. 

Philip rolls his lower lip between his teeth and flips around, his back to Lukas. He looks back over his shoulder, smiling. Lukas returns the smile, placing a soft kiss to the curve of Philip's shoulder. 

He presses up behind Philip, and Philip hears the snick of the lube being uncapped again. He hisses when Lukas squirts some of the cold slick onto his hole, and Lukas laughs.

"Asshole," Philip mutters, but he's smiling. He feels Lukas shift, getting himself ready, and then Lukas's dick slides between his cheeks, the tip nudging against his hole. One hand palming Philip's hip, Lukas eases himself in slowly. There's a bit of pain, there always is no matter how often they do this, but Philip likes it. He likes being split open around Lukas's cock, his whole world narrowing down to the feeling of Lukas sliding into him. Filling him. Stings of pain mingling with pleasure, the rush he feels from just the fact that they're doing this. That he gets to have this. That Lukas is finding pleasure in him, in his body. 

Even when it's rushed and desperate, there's a gentleness to how Lukas touches him, enters him. The same awe he expressed earlier is there, in every kiss and touch, every thrust of his hips, and Philip revels in it.

He used to think about this a lot. Fantasize and wonder what it would feel like. But nothing came close to reality of it. To how amazing it feels, how close it makes him feel to Lukas. 

"Philip," Lukas hisses, once he's all the way inside. Big and hard and Philip is so fucking _full_. He grabs Lukas's hand, twining their fingers, and tips his head back against Lukas. Lukas kisses the side of his throat and pulls out just a couple of inches, before sliding back in.

He takes it slow at first, letting Philip get used to it, letting him relax into it. Each moan and gasp from Philip makes him push in a little harder, fingers tightening around Philip's. The way he rolls his hips, works himself in and out, gets faster, sloppier. He mouths along Philip's neck, pressing moans into his skin, his breath damp and harsh. 

It feels so good, having Lukas inside of him, curled around him, bodies flushed together, his cock dragging against Philip's prostate, eliciting little bursts of pleasure with each thrust of Lukas's hips.

Lukas reaches forward, pulling Philip's hand with his, and curls their fingers around Philip's dick. 

"Come on," he murmurs and strokes him. Philip's hips twitch, not sure whether he wants to push forward into Lukas's touch, or back, and he moans.

"Yeah," Lukas encourages. "Yeah, come on."

Pleasure builds, spreads, spikes. Lukas comes first, pushing deep inside of him, wet heat spreading inside of Philip as Lukas grunts his name. He comes, too, seconds later with a sharp cry.

Messy and sweaty, they lie together like that. Bodies tangled, chests heaving.

"We really need another shower now," Philip says once his heart has slowed down, his breathing evening out. He shifts, Lukas's cock slipping out, and he tries not to feel disappointed. They still have the whole weekend ahead of them and he knows they'll take advantage of it as often as possible.

"In a bit," Lukas says, burying his face in Philip's neck and tightening his hold on him. Philip hums, and then his stomach grumbles.

Lukas lets out a laugh. "Guess that means I need to feed you too, before we do anything else."

"Yeah."

"Fine," Lukas says and huffs. "You're so much work, Shea."

+

Philip marches them into the bathroom first when he finally untangles himself from Lukas. His stomach might be protesting, but he's not going to walk around the house covered in jizz, with Lukas's come dripping down his thighs. As much as he loves the fact that they ditched the condoms, as amazing as it feels to have Lukas inside of him bare, the aftermath is pretty messy and with both of them still living at home, messy isn't fun. He's taken to keeping baby wipes in his nightstand, even though Lukas teases him for it.

"Lukas," Philip complains when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. There's a hickey on his collarbone, a dark red bruise. 

His eyes shift to Lukas in the reflection, who is smirking.

"If anyone sees this," Philip warns, narrowing his eyes a little.

Lukas gives him a look before turning to turn the shower on. "Nobody but me better see you naked."

"Gym class," Philip reminds him. "And if Helen and Gabe see this, I'm gonna kill you."

Lukas grins widely. "The world needs to know you're mine," he says, chest puffed out. It'd look cocky, if it wasn't for his messy, sweaty hair and the come smeared on his belly. Philip can't help but smile as he glances at him, even as he rolls his eyes.

"I think people already know," he says, patting Lukas’s arm. He steps past him and sticks his hand into the shower stall, testing the temperature. Lukas likes the water to be on the side of scalding, but he seems to have turned it down a little, the water warm and pleasant.

"Good," Lukas says and wraps his arms around Philip from behind. He kisses the top of Philip's cheekbone and Philip can feel his smile against his skin.

"Funny how you went from not wanting to be seen with me in public to being all possessive," he teases. He feels Lukas tense behind him, hears the soft sigh that escapes him, and instantly regrets his words. He turns in Lukas's arms and nuzzles his jaw.

"I was teasing," he says quietly. "Okay?"

"I'm still sorry," Lukas replies, and Philip hates the sadness in his voice. He kisses the patch of skin he just nuzzled.

"You're not allowed to feel bad this weekend," he says and tips his head back.

"That so?"

"Yeah, it's the rules," Philip says, nodding. 

"What else is in the rules?"

"That you need to get in the shower with me right now and help me clean up the mess you made." 

"Don't you mean ‘we made’?" Lukas asks. 

Philip shakes his head. "I'm holding you responsible for all of this," he says and makes a face, relieved when Lukas laughs in return. 

"Come on," he says and pulls away, tugging Lukas into the shower with him. 

Under the hot spray, Philip leans into Lukas, letting his hands travel over wet skin. They stay like that for a few minutes, holding each other and sharing soft kisses as the water rains down on them. Lukas is the one to finally pull away and reach for the shampoo. He shifts them out from under the spray a little before he squirts the shampoo directly onto Philip's hair and starts lathering it up.

"I wish we could always do this," he says absently, fingers working through Philip's hair. Philip feels him push it up, no doubt molding it into something that looks entirely ridiculous.

"Yeah," he agrees and squeezes Lukas's hips. "One day."

"College," Lukas says and smiles at him.

"In the communal showers?" Philip makes another face. 

Lukas wrinkles his forehead. "Yeah, okay," he says. "Maybe not when we live in the dorms. But at least we'll share a room, sleep in the same bed every night. That'll be really cool."

Philip grins. "You know, I never said I'd room with you," he teases.

Lukas looks affronted for a second, before he schools his face into something neutral and shrugs. "Oh? Well, guess I'm gonna have to share a bed with whoever will be my roommate then."

Philip laughs. "In your dreams," he says. Lukas maneuvers them back under the spray and Philip closes his eyes.

"Can't say I dream about other guys," Lukas says, all genuine. He cups Philip's cheek and tips his head back, starting to rinse out his hair.

"Good," Philip echoes his reply from earlier, sighing softly at the feeling of Lukas's fingers carding through his hair, purposeful at first until he's really just petting Philip lazily. One of his hands drops down, slides down Philip's back to the swell of his ass. 

"Hey, Philip?" Lukas murmurs. His hand slides from his hair to the back of Philip's neck, palming it, and Philip drops his head forward onto Lukas's shoulder without opening his eyes.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Maybe next time, I'll eat you out after we have sex," Lukas murmurs, voice low. "Since you hate the mess so much."

It feels like Philip's heart stops for a second, before picking back up twice as fast, hammering in his chest, his blood rushing south. He shudders, a soft "fuck" escaping him, and Lukas laughs.

+

Philip lets his feet dangle, sitting on the counter as he skims the back of the mac 'n' cheese box.

"Okay, we need three tablespoons of milk and another three of butter," Philip reads out.

"Already got it," Lukas says, and Philip looks up to see him putting milk and butter down on the other side of the stove. The pot with pasta is already cooking, water bubbling up.

"Gabe always adds fresh things. Grilled vegetables and stuff."

Lukas gives him a look. "Well, let's not try to get too fancy."

Philip snickers. "You're just scared you'll fuck it up," he says. 

"We only have that one box," Lukas points out. "You really wanna risk it?"

Philip thinks about how damn hungry he is, the slight pit he feels in his stomach, and shakes his head. "Nope."

"We can add more cheese," Lukas suggests.

"Healthy."

Lukas grins. "We can work it off later," he says and Philip laughs. Lukas steps between his legs and wraps his arms around his waist, and Philip puts the box down. He grins up at him and kisses him quickly.

His phone chirps, vibrating against his hip, and he twists in Lukas's arms to pull it out of his pocket. Lukas leans down, kisses his neck while Philip tries to read the text. It's from Helen, checking in and asking them if they're doing okay. Philip swears he can basically feel her worry through the words, innocent as they sound.

Lukas trails his lips up, kisses the side of his throat, the jawline. Philip squirms.

"Lukas. I should really reply to this."

"Hmm, no. You should kiss me," Lukas replies.

Philip laughs. "It's from Helen," he says. "If I don't reply, she's gonna show up on your doorstep in fifteen minutes."

Lukas pulls back, mouth tugged down and grabs the phone from him. Before Philip can react, he dances out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Philip asks, hopping off the counter.

"Replying," Lukas says. Philip tries to grab for the phone, but Lukas holds it up in the air, too high for Philip to get to it.

"What? You don't trust me?" Lukas asks.

"Not really," Philip says, thinking about jumping up to get to his phone. There's a fifty-fifty chance he'll get it or fall onto his ass, and he figures it's not worth it. Lukas would never let him live it down if he fell.

Something must tell Lukas he's given up, because he smile and steps back, starting to type. Pretending not to care, Philip turns around to the stove and grabs the spoon, stirring the pasta. It still feels a little undercooked, so he puts the spoon down and glances back, seeing the little smirk on Lukas's face.

"Don't get me in trouble," he warns.

Lukas looks up at him. "Never," he says. "And — sent."

He steps closer and clears his throat. "We're fine," he reads out, his voice a little higher in what Philip can only assume is supposed to be an imitation of him. He slaps Lukas's stomach, but it doesn't deter him. "I'm having the greatest time, because Lukas is the best boyfriend in the world. And a motocross god. I'm so lucky."

"Yeah, that _totally_ sounds like me," Philip deadpans. 

"It does," Lukas says, ignoring the sarcasm. He puts the phone down and wraps his arms around Philip's waist from behind. He nuzzles under Philip's ear, before softly kissing the same spot and hums.

"What?" Philip asks, leaning back into him.

"Just... happy," Lukas murmurs, resting his chin on Philip's shoulder.

The words make Philip's stomach flutter warmly. "You're so easy. All you need is food and sex," he teases.

Lukas's hands smooth down Philip's stomach, fingers slipping under his t-shirt. "Sure," he says, clearly humoring Philip. 

"I'm happy, too," Philip says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Philip says. He cranes his head back and Lukas kisses him. The angle is awkward and the pasta is probably going to get too mushy now, but Philip doesn't care. If it means always getting to kiss Lukas, always feeling this way, then he'd happily eat overcooked pasta and live with a crick in his neck for the rest of his life.


End file.
